What Lurks Beyond The story we didn't know
by Dragonflygirl804
Summary: Before the generation of Harry and his friends there was another Generation. The story of the generation we were never told. The romances, the tragedies, the things we never knew. (Should have read Ootp first)R&R. Enjoy!


Discliamer- I don't own any of this nor am I making money off of this story.

A/n: Ever wonder what the story was before Harry came to Hogwarts? This is the stpry of the Marauders when they where Harry's age and all else who attened with them. Please review!

What Lurked Beyond . . .

_The story we didn't know_

Intro- Before there was a Harry Potter there was a Remus Lupin. Before there was a Hermione Granger there was a Lily Evans. Before there was a Ron Weasely there was a Petter Petigrew. Before there was a Fred and George Weasley there was a James Potter and Sirius Black. And before there was a Cho Chang there was a Narcissa Black . . . The story of what happened before . . . because the greatest story is the one JKR has yet to reveal . . .

Chapert One:

It was a cold winter evening in Lily Evans 5th year as she slipped out of the Gryffindor Portrait hole and into the dark hall ways of the Hogwarts castle. The castle was cold as snow drifted silently to the ground outside. Windows were frozen with frost and the soft fingerer prints of the Hogwarts students still remand from the excitement of that years first snow. Lily crept down the hall in a silent manor keeping an eye out for any sign of Mr. Filch's pet cat Mrs. Norris. She jumped with a silent gasp when she heard a sudden noise from behind her; sure she had been caught she turned around in fear of who _or_ what had found her.

She let out a long held breath as James Potter uncovered himself from under his cloak of invisibility. Lily's face had gone from relieved to mad in almost a matter of a second. "James Potter! You almost gave me a heart attack!" She whispered in harsh tones.

James frowned at her, "You gonna get yourself caught like that- sneaking around in the dark- anyone could see you . . ." He smirked to himself as Lily gave a short, annoyed laugh turning around to heading back the way she had originally been headed.

"I should have known it was you James . . . You never fail to know when someone is out and about." She said now back to her normal witty self.

"Why don't you come back here and we can use this cloak together. I'd hate to see you get caught and I get to keep a clean slate." Lily snorted as she made a remarked to James's comment. "I find it hard to believe _you_ could have a clean slate _ever_."

James picked up his pace until he was right next to Lily. The two where passing through a hall way of armor figures when suddenly they heard a voices ahead. James grabbed lily fiercely in a rush to hide from the approaching owners of the voices. She was too stunned by his sudden reaction to fend him off. James slipped the cloak over Lily and him after they were fully hidden behind one of the many armor figures. The situation was not very comfortable for Lily who knew all too well that James had ended up with her that night in another one of his many attempts to pursue her. As the voices grew nearer Lily and James both recognized them.

"Remus . . . we come from two different worlds." There was the soft murmur of the girl's crying.

"But Narcissa, I think I'm . . . I think I'm in- in love with you." He said in an upset voice.

James shifted to the other side of the cloak in a rush to hear more of what the two in the hallway were saying. A mistake for the second he did he tripped over Lily and they both went flying to the floor, the cloak falling off. Lily landed underneath James who had fallen on top of her evidently pinning her to the floor. Lily stared up at the teary eyed Narcissa Black held closely in the arms of Remus Lupin. James seemed horrified to have found them rather than what looked liked happened between him and Lily. "Remus? And Narcissa? Together?" He seemed unable to form words into a sentence. Lily tried to shift her body from underneath him but it was no use, James was too shocked by what they had heard and now saw to be able to comprehend moving or anything else. Remus had let go of Narcissa and stared hard at James who still had the befuddled and dumfounded look upon his face. "James . . . –"but Remus never finished his sentence as he heard Filch's footsteps not far in the distance. "Filch" Remus and James said in unison.

James took the cloak and gave it to Lily, "Go back to the Gyfinndor tower- now!" he paused as soon as Lily had slipped under the cloak and stated back down the hall. He looked to Remus, "Filch knows someone is out- better it be me he catches than all of us. Go!" he told them as he started in the direction of Filch's footsteps. Remus and Narcissa took off down the hall and around the corner breaking apart from each other only when they had to start walking in the opposite directions. "Good night Remus!" She called softly as she ran into the dark night. Remus smiled as he stepped through the portrait hole moments later thinking of the first time he had ever kissed Narcissa and tried to push away the fearful thouugh that he would never be able to again.

Lily rounded the corner and flew up the stairs. She had never planed to go back to Gryffindor Tower. She was headed to library, like she originally planed before James interfered. She let the cloak fall to the floor in a heep as she stepped into the dark, shadowy library and called softly into the air, "Severus . . ." and he appeared from the dark shadows into the moonlight of the window lined hallway in the library.

A/n: If any one didn't know Narcissa is married to Draco Malfoy's dad and is one of Sirius Black's cusins, she is also to bellatrix(the death eater who killed sirius in OotP). Even though Lucius Malfoy is, I think 3 years older than Severus Snape if you calculate it right, since I'm not sure how old Narcissa really is I have made her the same age as sirius, Lupin, etc.- so in my story she is 3 years younger than Malfoy who has graduated. Hope you enjoyed the first chapter! (ps. this story has more to it than the ppl's relationships!)


End file.
